Shadowed Past & Butterfly's
by ScarletEyezInfinit
Summary: Love can bloom at the most darkest of times; understanding and compassion is what is needed in the most tragic of moments, the future is not written in stone. Meryl has a dark past that she is ignorant of, but some unfortunate events transpire which info


I do not Own Trigun it is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow, I only own this story.

I had to remove the story there was some things that just did not set well with me I had originally written this some years ago but a friend thought it would be fun to post this lol so enjoy!

Summary: Love can bloom at the most darkest of times; understanding and compassion is what is needed in the most tragic of moments, the future is not written in stone. Meryl has a dark past that she is ignorant of, but some unfortunate events transpire which informs her of her dark history. Kidnapped beaten and broken she struggles to survive with it all, will vash be able to save her soul and her life? Only time will tell. Some romance V/M minor K/M rating for later chapters for violence language and sexual content.

**Shadowed Past & Butterfly's**

It had been Three months, six days, twelve hours, and forty five min's since Vash left to fight his brother. I feared for his life he was such a foolish child at times, I looked up at the scared moon and sighed then looked at the letter in my hands tears sliding down my face, I knew very well what this meant for me. Milly was sound asleep it would be difficult to explain exactly what was going on hell even she did not understand the sudden need for her to return. She had hated that place. Sorting out her bed she lay down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

(Hours Later)

Morning arrived too quickly for Meryl's liking; she was miserable, should she go? Damn this was hard for her she did hate that place but the one who sent the letter was Amanda, the only one there that gave a damn about her. A smile graced Meryl's lips when she thought about Amanda; her curly auburn color hair and kind hazel eyes. Amanda was taller than Meryl and hand a lovely figure, she was like a mother to Meryl for many years. She was Headmistress of the all-girls orphanage now since Misses Lotus Died not long ago. At the thought of Misses Coreen Lotus she cringed, that woman was the devil in carnet! Misses Lotus was an evil pudgy woman with thinning blond hair her beady brown eyes always cold and full of hate towards her, she never did understand why the old woman hated her so, yet so loving to the other girls. Serving Milly and herself coffee she sighed for the umpteenth time already that morning.

-"Meryl what's wrong?" Asked a tall brunet known as Milly

-"huh, what? Oh nothing just thinking"

-"something is bothering you I can tell, are you worried about Mr. Vash?"

-"no... Well yea but that isn't what is bothering me at this moment"

-"oh, what's wrong then, it's better to talk about what troubles you then keep it bottled up."

-" I know Milly, it's just I have an issue I need to address but I kind of don't want to."

-"big sister always said never put off for tomorrow what you can do today. Why don't you tell me what is troubling you, I am always here for you."

Meryl smiled at Milly she was such a sweet girl always concern for others. And surprisingly smarter then she lets on to be.

-"I got a letter from home yesterday… there is trouble, they need me no more like demand I return" Meryl sighed she eyed her cold coffee with a frown and got up to heat up the coffee again.

-"so your family need you back home well family is important if they want you home it must be for a good reason."

Meryl sighed again as she poured her coffee into a souse pan and placed it on the stove to heave up. Meryl tried to think on how to word what she would say next without releasing too much information.

-"it's not easy to explain. You are right though family is very important, It's just mine is not your typical family...

Pouring the now reheated coffee into her cup she looked at Milly sadly. Milly poured herself another cup of coffee and looked at Meryl seriously.

-"family is family, we are a family aren't we Meryl?"

-"we are family, it's just you grew up with a loving family who cared about your wellbeing; my home was nothing like that." Meryl took a sip of her coffee and sighed pleased tasted good.

-"please trust me, what happened please tell me."

Meryl sighed again looked at her cup thinking. Milly touched Meryl's hand squeezed it gently to encourage her. Meryl looked back up at Milly and smiled giving in who can say no to Milly's loving nature.

-"I grew up in an orphanage it was alright I guess for most kids but for me it was hell. The headmistress for some reason despised me only one person treated me with any sort of kindness her name was Amanda Koskoff, she was very kind woman always protecting me from the headmistress wrath.

-"oh Meryl I didn't know I am so sorry." Milly looked at Meryl sadly

Smiling Meryl shook her head

-"it's alright you had no idea"

-"so what are you going to do? Are you going to return?"

-"I don't know I think it is important, they want me to return in the letter it stats it is an emergency. I just hate going back there even though the headmistress died and left Amanda in charge."

-"well then looks like we are going to were to go to where you grew up, I will get my things together and we can go."

-"no Milly If I go I will go by myself it's a long trip and Vash needs someone here when he returns"

-"But I can't just let you go by yourself!"

-"its ok I will be fine IF I go but Vash will most likely be hurt, he will need a familiar friendly face when he returns besides I shouldn't be there for too long I will go find out what exactly is wrong and if I need to stay a little longer I will let you know ok? I will even leave the address of where I am going ok"

-"well… I guess if you leave the address and you must promise you will write I will worry!" Meryl smiled

-"of course I will write. But I am still not sure if I want to go. We have still work to do here"

-"don't be silly I can handle it here you take care of family business. I will be here if Mr. Vash gets back before you.

-"alright I will leave some money from work and stock up the cabinets with food. Just don't eat it all or let that broom head eat everything." Laughed Meryl, Milly smiled at her. Meryl went back upstairs to her room and packed her things up in her suit case, it would be a long trip but she should be back in a few weeks tops she thought. Once her belongings were packed Meryl went downstairs with her suitcase. She felt more relieve after speaking with Milly after all she was her best friend.

-"I shouldn't be more than a week or two at tops three weeks. Let's go do the groceries before I leave alright. They left shortly after.

I will continue to update as I can but it will be once or at max twice a week if I can, please review. I do not have a beta reader so if there are some errors please inform me I will correct them. All comments that are not hateful, rude or obnoxious are welcome. One cannot better themselves as a writer without commentary.


End file.
